


There You'll Be

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW: Harry thought his life would be perfect after defeating Voldemort. Five years later, he and Draco are living happily together. But what happens when Draco didn't come back home one night? What did Harry have to tell him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter universe.  
 **Beta:** None though I do have my BFF read them over for me. My mistakes are all my own.  
 **Author’s Note:** Okay…this will be my first creature story. I don’t have a complete outline yet and normally wouldn’t have posted this yet either, but I want to see if people are interested in this before I continue. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but this one fit better being a prologue. Let me know what you think!

****************

**Prologue**   


May 2, 1998  
Along the aisle between the tables he walked, and he spotted the three Malfoys, huddled together as though unsure whether or not they were supposed to be there, but nobody was paying them any attention.^

As Harry walked towards Ron and Hermione, he thought about how the Wizarding World would react to the Malfoys now; one a known supporter of Voldemort, one responsible for the Death Eaters entering Hogwarts, and one lying to Voldemort to see her son again. Harry knew he owed his life to Narcissa Malfoy. He could somehow find it in his heart to forgive the young Malfoy even through their animosity. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, well…he deserved whatever punishment the Wizengamont saw fit. *But I’ll think about that later. Right now, I need to visit the tomb.*

“It’s me,” he muttered, crouching down between them. “Will you come with me?”^

They stood up at once, and together he, Ron, and Hermione left the Great Hall.^

*******

The three of them walked back up to the castle and saw the survivors settling in the Great Hall. Nobody felt like separating from each other just yet. Ron and Hermione left Harry in the Entrance Hall to go up to the infirmary. Harry was exhausted, but he had to talk to the Malfoys before the Aurors do. He didn’t mind them taking Lucius, but the other two…Harry just couldn’t let that happen.

He heard raised voices coming down the hall. He peeked around the corner and saw the elder Malfoys arguing.

“Cissy, why did you let him go up there alone? I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“Nothing is going to happen. He just wanted to get some closure before the Aurors start rounding people up.”

“That’s exactly why he should have stayed here,” Lucius’ voice dropped to a whisper, “we need to get out of here before they do.”

“No Luc. We are not running away. We’re Malfoys for Merlin sake. We are going to face the consequences for our actions.”

Harry left; he felt his respect for Narcissa rise after she stood up to Lucius. He strode up to the Great Hall entrance and spotted Kingsley a few meters ahead. He had to make sure nothing happened to the Malfoys until the next day before he went to search for the youngest Malfoy.

*******

Harry walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower and heard soft crying. He had a sense of déjà vu, but this time, Harry knew Malfoy wouldn’t retaliate; especially since Malfoy’s hawthorn wand resided in his pocket. There was a moment he thought that he shouldn’t barge in this time but decided against it.

Harry finally reached the landing and saw Malfoy leaning against the railing. He wasn’t crying like he was last time. Harry thought he heard laughter mixed with it. It was then that he noticed that Malfoy was crying tears of joy and was muttering “it’s finally over”. Harry never heard Malfoy laugh with no trace of malice. It was refreshing to hear such a sound compared to the cries in the lower levels of the castle that night.

“You can come out of the shadows, Potter. I don’t have a wand, remember?”

Harry was startled out of his thoughts. He was sure Malfoy didn’t notice him; apparently, he was wrong.

“I didn’t know you heard me coming,” as Harry stepped out into the light. He was pretty sure Malfoy didn’t want anyone to see him cry…again.

“I didn’t. I felt your magic. It’s pulsing right now.”

“Sorry.” 

Malfoy tensed before looking over his shoulder. He quirked his eyebrow and asked, “Did you just apologize?”

“Um…yea?”

Malfoy’s eyebrow lowered and turned back to staring at the night sky; he didn’t even bother to hide the fact that he was crying. Harry decided to risk his safety and went to stand beside Malfoy. They stood in a somewhat comfortable silence; both wondering how things were changing.

Until Malfoy broke the silence.

“What are you doing up here? I would have thought you would avoid this place,” Malfoy softly asked.

“I could say the same thing for you,” Harry glanced over, “I overheard your parents talking and I wanted to give you this.”

Malfoy turned as Harry pulled out the hawthorn wand. He flinched before he could stop it.

“Sorry. I just thought-”

“Stop apologizing like you’re my friend, Potter,” interrupted Malfoy.

“Sor-…right, um - I just thought you’d want it back,” Harry sheepishly replied.

Malfoy continued to stare at his wand. *Why would Potter give this to me?*

“Didn’t you use my wand to kill the Dark Lord?”

“Uh, yea, I did.”

“You shouldn’t give me that. I don’t deserve to have it back.”

“Why?”

“Why?! Are you for real?” Malfoy asked incredulously, “After everything that I’ve done, you want me to have my wand back.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Harry began to wonder why he was doing this. Originally, he just wanted to make sure the boy was alright. But when he thought about it, there were reasons why he should have it back.

“Because you’re not evil. I saw you that night…right here. You lowered your wand; I really believed you were going to accept sanctuary if the other Death Eaters didn’t come. For the passed year, I had visions of when you were supposed to torture those muggles. You hesitated; you only did it because they threatened your mother. And when we were captured and Bellatrix asked you to identify us, you didn’t. I saw your eyes, and I knew you recognized us. The fact that you lied to Voldemort’s most psychotic follower showed immense courage. That’s why I want you to have it.”

Malfoy didn’t know what to say after hearing that little speech. And so without really thinking about it, he took his wand back. He stared at it for awhile. He was immensely grateful to have it back; even when in a few days, it would be taken away from him.

Harry watched as Malfoy reacquainted himself with his wand. A minute later, he looked back up and gave Harry a small, genuine smile. *Wow…*

“Thank you.”

Astonished, Harry replied, “You’re welcome.”

Malfoy slipped his wand in his sleeve and gave Harry a look over.

“You seem different. Before you were wound up so tight I thought you were about to crack. But now…you seem so – I don’t know. You’re calm.”

“That’s because I am. I don’t have a death sentence hanging over me anymore.”

“Yea. I suppose that would do it. I wish I felt that way right now.”

“You will.”

Malfoy’s brow furrowed and waited for Harry to continue; he didn’t. He sighed and glanced back to the night sky.

“I, uh,” started Malfoy, “I wanted to thank you for saving my life...again in the Room of Requirement. You didn’t have to come back for Goyle and me, but you did. So thanks.”

“It’s not a problem. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I knew there was a way to save you.”

“I owe you my life, Potter.”

“Don’t mention it,” Harry waved it away.

“No,” Malfoy turned and grabbed Harry’s arm, “After all the crap I put you through, I owe you…big time.”

“Wow,” Harry wondered, “never thought I hear a Malfoy apologize.”

Malfoy smirked, “Draco and that wasn’t an apology.”

“Okay…Draco,” Harry tested the name out. Oddly enough, it felt right.

“Whatever,” as Draco let go of Harry’s arm.

Harry turned around and sat against the railing.

“Why don’t you buy me a drink first and we can go from there.”

“Sure, Potter.”

“Harry.”

Hesitantly, Draco said, “Sure, Harry.”

And Draco sat next to him as they talked through the night.

***************

**A/N 2:** ^ Taken from Deathly Hallows  
Review! Review! Review! 


End file.
